janji
by hanhan10
Summary: mungkin setelah ini aku tak akan pernah lagi membuat taruhan dengannya (youxnamjoon) #bts #you #namjoon


"eungghh" desahku pelan karena merasa ada yang mengganggu tidur nyamanku. Aku merasakan ada hawa panas yang berhembus diantara selangkanganku. Jujur aku merasa sangat terganggu, tapi apa daya bahkan tanganku tak sanggup untuk menggapai kain yang menutup mataku.

Mata tertutup, tangan terikat. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua. Sesaat kemudian aku merasakan orang itu mengecup pahaku, aku ingin berteriak meminta tolong saat itu juga tapi mulutkupun tertutup sehingga mencegahku untuk melakukannya.

Seketika kain yang menutup mataku basah karena air mata yang terus saja keluar.

"ssshhh.. tenanglah sayang" suara berat dan pelan di telinga kananku. Tunggu suara itu.

Tangannya sedari tadi terus saja mengusap area selangkanganku yang masih tertutup calana dalamku. Hingga pada akhirnya tangannya mulai bergerak naik hingga mencapai payudaraku yang masih tertutup oleh bra lalu meremasnya dengan lembut.

Aku hanya dapat meronta dibawahnya berharap agar ia mau melepaskanku. Setelah ia puas meremas payudaraku tangannya mulai bergerak naik melepaskan kain yang sedari tadi menutup mulutku. Saat aku bersiap untuk berteriak, ia dengan cepat membungkam Mulutku dan menciumku dengan kasar. Ciuman pertamaku. aku terus meronta dibawahnya. Bibirnya terus melumatku dengan kasar lalu ke lembut lalu kembali kasar hingga membuatku terlena olehnya. Tak berapa lama ia menggigit bibirku dengan kasar membuat ku berteriak tertahan ia dengan cepat menyeludupkan lidahnya kedalam dan mengabsen gigi ku satu persatu.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku kehabisan nafas dan mencoba untuk meronta kembali memohon agar ia berhenti sejenak dapatku dengar ia berdecak kesal lalu melepaskan pangutan kami. Dengan cepat aku menghirup udara dengan rakus dan mencoba menetralisir pernafasanku.

Dapatku rasakan tangannya mengelus pelan pipiku lalu ia melepaskan kain yang sedari tadi sudah menutup mataku. Tunggu.

"NAMJOON! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" teriakku sangking terkejutnya karena pria tersebut adalah sahabatku sendiri.

"apa yang kulakukan? Apa kau lupa?" ucapnya balik bertanya. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"hei kau benar-benar lupa ternyata" ucapnya dengan wajah yang dibuat kecewa.

"berhentilah bersikap aneh. Dan jelaskan apa maksudmu jangan bertele-tele seperti ini bodoh" ucapku kesal. " dan lepaskan ikatanku bodoh. Kau fikir aku ini apa?!" lanjutku.

"ini adalah kesepakatan kita apa kau lupa? Kita saat itu membuat taruhan jika aku bisa mengalahkan rata-rata nilaimu di ujian maka kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku apapun itu bahkan sex sekalipun" jelasnya padaku.

 **Flashback on**

"hei bisakah kau fokus pada bukumu saja, dua hari lagi kita akan ada ujian dan kau masih saja sibuk dengan game mu.aku datang kesini karena ingin membantumu belajar tapi kau malah seperti ini" ucapku kesal.

"tenang saja, lagi pula nilai ku tak terlalu buruk juga" ucapnya yang tetap fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"yasudah terserah saja aku lelah" ucapku menutup buku lalu beranjak dari dudukku.

"hei kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil memegang tanganku.

"pulang. Aku lelah berurusan dengan orang bodoh sepertimu" ucapku ketus.

"haha aku tak sebodoh itu tau lagi pula aku ini ranking dua di sekolah." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

"dan rangking mu masih dibawahku. Sudahlah bodoh ya bodoh saja" jawabku.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja terfikir olehku sesuatu yang mungkin akan menambah semangat belajarnya.

"begini saja bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan jika nanti nilai rata-rata ujian mu lebih tinggi dariku maka aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu" ucapku padanya.

"apapun?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

"bagaimana jika aku minta sex" ucapnya dengan senyum liciknya.

"apa kau gila?! Tidak!" teriakku kesal.

"ugh berhentilah berteriak. Yasudah lupakan saja"

"yasudah aku terima, lagipula nilaimu tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku" ucapku yakin.

Ia segera melepas pandangannya dari layar ponselnya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"kau yakin?" tanyanya padaku.

"ya aku yakin" jawabku.

 _Setelah Pembagian hasil ujian_

"mana sini semua data nilaimu biar aku yang menghitungnya, nanti kau curang lagi" ucapku mengambil kertas nilai ditangannya.

Setelah aku menghitung semua nilainya rata-rata miliknya. Gila. 98,9. Tidak aku harus menghitung punyaku juga. Setelah aku menghitung nilaiku...

"wow kita selisih 0,1" ucapnya dapat kurasakan senyum liciknya diwajahnya. Ya nilaiku 98,8

Yatuhan mimpi apa aku semalam.

 **Flashback off**

Ya dia benar bagaimana aku bisa lupa tentang taruhan kita dan bodohnya aku, bagaimana bisa saat itu aku menyetujuinya saja saat ia meminta sex denganku. Bagaimana nasib keperawananku.

Gila. Masa aku menyerahkannya padanya.

"hei jangan bilang kau benar-benar lupa" ucapnya sambil menatapku kesal.

"tidak. Lagipula untuk apa kau harus mengikatku dasar masokis gila" ucapku tanpa menatapnya.

"tenang saja aku tidak akan sekasar itu kok" ucapnya tenang. "lagipula sikapmu itu seperti seorang perawan... atau..." ucapnya menggantung.

"atau apa?"

"kau memang masih perawan?" tanyanya menatapku lekat.

"itu pertanyaan bod.." ucapanku terputus karena ia langsung melumat bibirku dalam.

Ciuman yang lebih hangat dan lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ciuman kami semakin hangat dan semakin dalam. Saat aku mulai kehabisan nafas aku mulai bergerak gelisah karena tanganku yang masih diikatnya, saat ia sadar ia dengan cepat melepaskan ciuman kami dan kami saling terengah. Jaraknya yang dekat denganku membuatku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat dan matanya yang menatapku teduh.

"berarti perasaanku selama ini benar. aku benar-benar senang saat tau ini adalah kali pertama untukmu." Ia mengecup bibirku cepat lalu tersenyum lebar.

"aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut" lalu ia melepaskan kain yang sedari tadi mengikat tanganku. Setelah itu kamar ini hanya terisi oleh suara desahan kami berdua.

Setelah pencapaian terakhir ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahku dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup pundakku pelan.

"jadilah kekasihku" ucapnya pelan.

"ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"apa setelah melakukan sex denganku kau menjadi sebodoh itu?" tanyanya balik. Aku dengan cepat memucubit lengannya yang berada di pinggangku.

"aku membencimu" ucapku sambil menutup wajahku.

"aku anggap kau menerimanya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum miring.


End file.
